Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion/@comment-89.12.235.111-20131025164509/@comment-24092126-20141227111448
An Tau: Klar. Ich kann nicht wissen ob Star vielleicht nicht doch nur aus Spaß schreibt. Aber meiner meinung nach sollte man dass nicht tun. Okay, man kann es tun, aber so eine Story ohne jeglichen Sinn einfach nur so nebenbei just for fun braucht man ja nicht gleich ins netz zu stellen! Nein, eine Geschichte muss nicht zwingend eine Moral haben, aber es kommt in eigentlich allen Geschichten bzw. Büchern vor die bekannt sind, wie WaCa, Harry Potter, usw. nur für einige Beispiele. Es gehört einfach zu einer guten Geschichte dazu. Hätte Sandstern am Ende, vor ihrem Tod oder im WdF ihren Fehler erkannt, Okay. Aber es war ihr egal, und sie wurde so gut wie nicht bestraft. Eine Geschichte, die so gut wie aus den Büchern abgeschrieben ist, ist natürlich nicht besonders spannend, weil man es ja schon aus den echten Büchern kennt und so, aber es sind-wenn sie so sind wie in den echten Büchern-gute Geschichten, den die ECHTEN Bücher sind gute Geschichten. Da kann man nur was über den Autor sagen, denn abschreiben ist ja nicht toll. Aber nicht gegen die Geschichte. Die ist nähmlich-soweit einem die echten Bücher gefallen-okay. Zu Mareenibaba: Klar, ich muss sie nicht lesen. Aber ich weiß bevor ich sie gelesen habe ja noch nicht ob ich sie mag oder nicht, und wenn hier nur Leute schreiben würden, die irgendetwas toll finden, hilft das dem Autor nicht sehr weiter. "Super Geschichte", "Tolle Story", "Echt spannende geschichte, toll gemacht" hilft nicht besonders weiter. Man sollte schreiben (Wenn man dem Autor helfen möchte) : "Ich finde an deiner Geschichte toll, dass sie zwar spannend ist, aber auch lustig." oder, im Falle von Kritik: "Ich finde nicht so gut dass.......... weil......" DAS würde dem Autor bei zukünftigen Geschichten nämlich weiterhelfen! Wenn man die Geschichte toll findet, schreibt man welche Stelle besonders gut war, und warum. Wenn man sie schlecht findet, warum, weshalb und an welcher Stelle. Hat man nichts besseres als ein Hach-wie-toll-Wischiwaschi hilft dass keinem weiter. Insbesondere dem Autor nicht. Man kann die Geschichte natürlich toll finden, klar. Nur dann sollte man es so schreiben dass es weiterhilft. Zu deiner zweiten Sache: Klar soll man kreativ sein! Man muss sich nicht an das Gesetz der Krieger klammern. Man sollte nur irgendwan seine Fehler einsehen (Sandstern), schafft man das nicht muss man irgendwie dazu "gezwungen" bzw. bestraft werden, bis man es kapiert. Sonst vermittelt man ja mit seiner Geschichte, dass man alles tun kann was man will, ohne bestraft zu werden. Und ich teile deine meinung das JEDE Geschichte auf JEDE weise gut ist nicht. Jede Geschichte ist auf irgend EINE weise toll und gut (z.B. Schreibstil, Wortwahl, spannend usw.) aber KEINE Geschichte ist auf JEDE weise toll. Ach ja, ich rege mich nicht auf. Ich sage nur meine Meinung. Wenn jemand kontert, sage ich wie ich zu der Sache stehe. Wir sind uns halt nicht einig. Es ist halt eine DISKUSSION! Die LEBT davon, dass nicht alle einer Meinung sind. Wenn du damit nicht klarkmmst, dann schreib hier halt nicht. Und ich VERBIETE hier niemandem etwas. Klar, ich habe da nicht mit zu bestimmen! Aber ICH würde es nicht so machen, und sage wie ICH es stattdessen machen würde. Ich sage einfach meine Meinung.